wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Viz'aduum the Watcher
Viz'aduum the Watcher is the final encounter at Return to Karazhan. Adventure Guide The all-seeing Viz'aduum was commanded by Kil'jaeden to capture Karazhan and tap into the tendrils of ley energy woven through the tower. Should he succeed in anchoring the structure to the myriad of worlds held by the Legion, the Dark Titan's army will overrun Azeroth and leave little more than a smoldering husk. Abilities Stage One: Netherspace Viz'aduum the Watcher periodically commands the nearby legion ships to assault his enemies. Command: Fel Beam — Viz'aduum the Watcher commands the Legion Command Ship to target an enemy with Fel Beam. Fel Beam inflicts 243750 to 256250 Fire damage every 0.5 sec and creates Fel Flames in it's wake. Command: Bombardment — Advisor Shonaar commands the Legion Command Ship to target an enemy with Fel Beam. Fel Beam inflicts 243750 to 256250 Fire damage every 0.5 sec and creates Fel Flames in it's wake. Chaotic Shadows — Inflicts 292500 to 307500 Shadow damage every 2 sec for 10 sec and causes orbs of Explosive Shadows to form near the target that move away from the target. * Explosive Shadows — Inflicts 975000 to 1025000 Shadow damage to enemies within 10 yards of the triggered Chaotic Shadows orb. Disintegrate — Inflicts 975000 to 1025000 Fire damage to all enemies in front of the caster, knocking the target back. Burning Blast — Inflicts 443625 to 466375 Fire damage and an additional 126750 to 133250 Fire damage every 1 sec for 8 sec. This effect stacks. Stage Two: Command Ship Viz'aduum the Watcher retreats to the nearby Fel Beam Command Ship Command: Bombardment — Advisor Shonaar commands the Legion Command Ship to target an enemy with Fel Beam. Fel Beam inflicts 243750 to 256250 Fire damage every 0.5 sec and creates Fel Flames in it's wake. Burning Blast — Inflicts 443625 to 466375 Fire damage and an additional 126750 to 133250 Fire damage every 1 sec for 8 sec. This effect stacks. Chaotic Shadows — Inflicts 292500 to 307500 Shadow damage every 2 sec for 10 sec and causes orbs of Explosive Shadows to form near the target that move away from the target. On the Fel Beam Command Ship Chaotic Shadows hits two targets. * Explosive Shadows — Inflicts 975000 to 1025000 Shadow damage to enemies within 10 yards of the triggered Chaotic Shadows orb. Disintegrate — Inflicts 975000 to 1025000 Fire damage to all enemies in front of the caster, knocking the target back. Soul Harvest — The Legion Soul Harvester inflicts 487500 to 512500 Fire damage every 1 sec to enemies within 15 yards of it. Stage Three: The Rift! Viz'aduum the Watcher retreats to the nearby Bombardment Command Ship and calls in allies from the Rift above. Stabilize Rift — Upon reaching the Command Ship Viz'aduum the Watcher will attempt to stabilize the Rift that is connected to distant Legion worlds. If he successfully stabilizes the rift reinforcements will stream through at a significantly increased rate. Burning Blast — Inflicts 443625 to 466375 Fire damage and an additional 126750 to 133250 Fire damage every 1 sec for 8 sec. This effect stacks. Chaotic Shadows — Inflicts 292500 to 307500 Shadow damage every 2 sec for 10 sec and causes orbs of Explosive Shadows to form near the target that move away from the target. On the Bombardment Command Ship Chaotic Shadows hits three targets. * Explosive Shadows — Inflicts 975000 to 1025000 Shadow damage to enemies within 10 yards of the triggered Chaotic Shadows orb. Disintegrate — Inflicts 975000 to 1025000 Fire damage to all enemies in front of the caster, knocking the target back. Felguard Sentry * Blazing Hamstring — Inflicts Fire damage to the target and an additional 48750 to 51250 Fire damage every 2 sec for 8 sec, reducing the targets movement speed by 10%. This effect stacks. Fel Flame Spitter * Shadow Phlegm — Fires Shadowy Phlegm at the target which inflicts 243750 to 256250 Shadow damage to enemies within 6 yards of the target. Quotes Prelude Intro * Karazhan's presence radiates through the Nether... a beacon drawing in the Legion's might. * Our Burning Crusade has consumed countless worlds. This tower will serve as a conduit to each of them. * One battle remains. Our final conquest to complete the grand design! Aggro * I have foreseen your world's doom! * This tower belongs to the Legion! Command Bombardment * Annihilate them! * Begin the barrage! * Incinerate them! * Take out the target! Chaotic Shadows * Feel the grip of entropy! * Darkness will take you! Phase 2 * Your resistance is misguided. Yield to us! * You will kneel! You will serve! * Enough interruptions! The grand design must be realized! Phase 3 * Preparations are complete. It is time to begin the end! * An infinite army will be brought forth from innumerable worlds! Destroyed a Player * Meaningless... and inevitable. * One by one... you fall! * It ends for the mortals, as I saw it would. * A pathetic attempt, to resist our design. Rift Stabilized Complete * The grand design is complete! Every Legion world is now tethered to this tower! * Master! My mission is accomplished! Come forth, and claim this world! Defeat * But the design... was flawless... * Could not... foresee... such an end... Epilogue Archmage Khadgar says: The demons have been purged from Karazhan! Thank you, champions. Medivh, you would be a welcome ally in our war against the Legion. Medivh says: My path leads... elsewhere. Besides, Azeroth has found her Guardian in you, Young Trust. Archmage Khadgar says: I have made it clear before... I do not want such power! Medivh says: You have all the power you will ever need, Khadgar. It is your heart, your courage, that makes you this world's Guardian. And a better one than I ever was. Archmage Khadgar says: I... I don't know what to say, Medivh. Medivh says: Enough sentiment! Hear these words before I depart. Medivh says: It may be simpler to shut a door than to pass through it. But sometimes a step into the unknown is required to break the bonds of fate. Medivh says: There is much that lies ahead for all of us. Farewell. Archmage Khadgar says: The bonds of fate... I must consider those words. Until next time, champions. The External Links Wowhead WoWDB Category:Boss